Jhin
"Art shall blossom from your fear." Jhin's Biography Jhin is a meticulous criminal psychopath who believes murder is art. Once an Ionian prisoner, but freed by shadowy elements within Ionia's ruling council, the serial killer now works as their cabal's assassin. Using his gun as his paintbrush, Jhin creates works of artistic brutality, horrifying victims and onlookers. He gains a cruel pleasure from putting on his gruesome theater, making him the ideal choice to send the most powerful of messages: terror. Jhin's Relationship with Ekko Jhin and Ekko are good friends, they've saved each other's lives and now protect one another. Jhin meeting Ekko. This would be early in Jhin's line of work so Jhin would be on the verge of not caring for others, but one evening he'd be walking from a job quietly counting to him self "one, two thr-" hearing someone yelling from a near by alley, he didn't think anything of it nor did he care until, he heard it was a young person, he'd turn and speed walk into the ally looking for the person yelling for help. Seeing Ekko and an older person trying to rob, Jhin would point his pistol at the mugger "I find your work very, very... obvious." ''Jhin say to the mugger as the mugger quickly turned to face Jhin also trying to attack Jhin in the same motion, He'd hit Jhin with enough force to knock his mask off, revealing his true face to Ekko and the mugger, Jhin would also drop his gun The mugger would quickly pick it up and point it Jhin. "''If it was obvious how did you manage to not predict that?" The mugger would say with a chuckle, Jhin wouldn't look intimidated, but smug "To be bested by a- ruffian.." Jhin would say "You should choose your words wisely when there is someone aiming a gun at your head." The mugger would say with an angry tone. While the two were saying this Ekko managed to get his cricket bat out without drawing the muggers attention, he'd take a swing at the muggers head, and another at his ribs, landing both of hits the mugger would drop the gun from the pain. Jhin quickly grabbing the gun and firing it injuring the mugger, and continuing his counting where he left off. "Three" Jhin would say in a loud whisper. "Four!" Jhin would yell as he shot another bullet into the mugger, then looking up at Ekko. "You should get going kid, You probably don't want to be around when the authorities show up.." Jhin would say as he picked his mask up from the ground. "Yeah, Thanks for saving me Sir I really appreci-" as he put his cricket bat away. "The name is Jhin, Also do not tell anyone of this day." as he put his mask back on. "My name is Ekko, you have my word, I will not tell anyone, See you around maybe." he would say as he started to walk out of the Alley. "Maybe." Jhin would quietly say leaving the Alley shortly after. And they frequently bumped into each other until Ekko went into Hogwarts, Ekko does not know what Jhin does in actuality. Jhin's opinion on the Wizard Clubs Jhin does not care for or about the Wizard clubs, he is only concerned for Ekko, because Ekko is Jhin's only true friend. Jhin will defend Ekko if need be.